pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Indenting
Has anyone made a guide for this yet? --'-Chaos-' 16:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :you shouldn't need a guide for this. 17:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::We shouldn't, but everyone doesn't learn the magic within 5 minutes =/ --'-Chaos-' 17:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Or just say: ---- Indenting goes like this: Hello. Lololol. ~~~~ :Hello, dear sir. Autist. How is your life today? ~~~~ ::Very well, fuck. Thanks. ~~~~ ---- :::Or something similar. It even shows a newb how PvX works. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought of making up an example discussion, but Brandnew or someone would remove all the fun out of it :> --'-Chaos-' 18:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) just FYI User:Wizardboy777/Newbie_Guide/Editing has something on indenting =p (you might want to add this to there, or you could leave it separate if you want). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I kinda expected him or someone else to have something about it, as I said above. I support adding it there, but even I am shy about going to poke around his pages. --'-Chaos-' 12:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Cheers. Delegation is awesome ;o --'-Chaos-' 13:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Threading You should make a note of it. Here's an example: Example headline Comment #1 :Comment #2 ::Comment #3 :::Comment #4 ::::Comment #5 :::Response to Comment #3 ::::Response to comment to Comment #3 :Response to Comment #1 Comment #6 (new subject) Now, I want to reply to comment 5. Where do I put it? I don't put it beneath the new repsonse to Comment 1. I put it directly below comment 5, so it looks like: Example headline Comment #1 :Comment #2 ::Comment #3 :::Comment #4 ::::Comment #5 :::::Response to comment #5 :::Response to Comment #3 ::::Response to comment to Comment #3 :Response to Comment #1 Comment #6 (new subject) Most veteran wiki users don't even understand or bother to do this. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, done. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Would making this a policy be a bad idea? Seeing as how it's anyways required from all users. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Threading contradicts the "new comments go on the bottom of a page" rule, though (looks awful, too, imo). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Putting new messages on bottom actually doesn't work, in practice people stuff them in middle of the text. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm that, it's case sensitive imo ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::there's no need to make it a policy, it's simple editing...(not to mention there's already a (albeit small) section on indenting on ) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 15:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not like anyone would read it if it were a policy anyway. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 17:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nah, I'd just want to enforce it ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Implemented in Policy PvXwiki:Editing_User_and_Talk_Pages#Indenting Although it is easy, I thought it would make sense for it to be policy, since people who purposefully ignore it are just trolling anyway. I used this page for a reference though, so nice work. --Frosty 15:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :This could almost be slightly rephrased and moved to PvX:INDENT, or something? It's funny to have my name there all the time, but also kind of weird. Having it as a policy also gives it more weight. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Link now works :) [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:29, 17 November 2009 (UTC) :::Saw from RC. So very lovely ^^^^^^ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Anybody who cant intend is insults My ':' button is not on my keyboard. --Steamy..x 22:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :That shouldn't stop you from intending. If you can't intend, how exactly do you do things in life? '···''' Danny So Cute 23:39, 15 April 2010 (UTC) ::so you're colon key isn't on you're keyboard....so what? ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It doesnt keep me from indenting. And just sayin' --Steamy..x ::::Copypaste colons from others is always good :> --''Chaos?'' -- 07:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::That would mean i did double. =p i copy one then put it in as many times +1 as they did --Steamy..x I took the liberty to just move this to the Guide namespace, mostly because I feel comfortable with writing Guide:Indenting ;p Does anyone contest this, and does the article require any tweaks? I feel at least the intro could be more clear. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 12:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Threading + Reset Indent What if I want to reset the indent at the at the same time as I thread a comment? 15 colons is just obnoxious, but reset indent can make the formatting a bit annoying in an already obfuscated talk page. Should one simply keep threading as usual and throw in the reset instead of colons? Should one suck it up and not reset? :Usually someone has already reseted it by then, but you can very freely reset it at that point. You can also just reset it in the middle of the conversation and adjust the others colons accordingly. It's really a matter of improvisation; everything is allowed as long as it looks good. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC)